Music Box
by cloudykitty6
Summary: After going treasure hunting with Konohamaru and Gang, Naruto receives a Music Box... but when he opens it... Deals with a ghost...Please read and review...
1. Default Chapter

Music Box…  
  
Chapter 1: Treasure Hunting  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto in no way or form belongs to me. IT DOES NOT OK~!? DOES NOT!!!   
  
"Naruto Nii-Chan! Play with us!" yelled Konohamaru in a bossy tone. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. This was awfully annoying. Team 7 was done with missions for that day. Which involved weeding another garden. (Resulting in Naruto getting beaten up again by owner of the garden) Nothing great was happening. He already trained for 3 hours straight. It was in the afternoon and Naruto was not in the mood to run around with Konohamaru and his gang.   
  
"Pleaaaaaaaaaase!!!" Moemi pleaded.   
  
"What the hell are we gonna do anyway!?" Naruto shouted with annoyance.   
  
"We are planning to go treasure hunting" Udon replied. Treasure hunting? "What kind of treasure hunting?" Naruto wondered.   
  
"What kind of treasure are you guys looking for!?" Naruto barked. If there was treasure involved it might get a little interesting anyway.   
  
"There's a rumor in the Ninja Academy that there's a hidden treasure somewhere in the forest!" Konohamaru exclaimed.   
  
"There might be jewels in it!" Moemi giggled. Naruto groaned. What are the chances of a rumor like that being true?   
  
"We were hoping that you could come with us" Udon said politely.   
  
"This might be grand Hokage training, you know like in movies where the treasure is someplace very very dangerous!" Konohamaru said excitedly.  
  
"I have men to defend me" Moemi added dreamily. "The beautiful damsel" Naruto raised his eyebrow. A challenge? Better than nothing.   
  
"Fine but this better be worth my time" Naruto mumbled. The kids cheered. They were immediately off. On their way to find something that was just a rumor. But that's when it all started.   
  
"Any idea where this treasure is?" Naruto asked as they zoomed through the forest surrounding Konoha.   
  
"They said it was by some weird things" Konohamaru stated scratching his head.   
  
"Geez he doesn't even know where it is!" Naruto grumbled in his head.   
  
"Um…what are those?" Udon said pointing at something. The group halted. There among some crowded looking trees there were some weird stones shaped like deformed people. On the stones were talismans, which looked very old. The papers were brown and wrinkled with age. They went inside in between the trees, which looked like they were huddling together trying to hide something. Inside there was what looked like a little shrine. A sort of alter with remains of what seemed to be like candles. The whole arrangement was covered with the many wilted talismans. On the stone alter was a trunk, a simple wooden trunk.   
  
"Wow…I wonder who did all this?" Moemi clutched to Konohamaru's side and shivered.   
  
"Something tells me we shouldn't be here" Udon sighed. "I don't have a good feeling about this…"   
  
"I wonder what kind of loot is in this?" Naruto walked up to it showing no sign of fear. There was a lock on it. "Dammit! OPEN YOU!" He took it up and shook it. Obviously the lock wasn't that strong, so the lock snapped off and fell to the ground after Naruto shook it furiously. The three kids just stood there with open jaws. What was he!? Mad!? "Finally, I didn't waste my time here for nothing.." he grumbled. He plopped the box on the ground. It came open.   
  
"What's inside!? What's inside!?" the three kids rushed up to see the loot. They were lots of little jewels and some money but it looked really old. But the biggest thing in there was a box, a white beautiful wooden box with gold curvy decorations. He looked at the back of the box was a little gold thing sticking out.   
  
"Aw…It's a music box! I want it!" Moemi sighed.   
  
"Nah, it's mine!" Naruto insisted. The kids proceeded to whine at him how unfair it was.   
  
"Naruto Nii-Chan! That's not fair!" Konohamaru raged.  
  
"Um…I was the one that found it…" replied Udon quietly raising his hand.   
  
"But I want it!" Moemi whined more.  
  
"Ah Shaddap, you can have whatever else is in there but this stuff's mine" Naruto scoffed. He tucked the music box under his arm. "I don't care about anything else that's here, Jya na!" He quickly jumped off ninja style.   
  
"Hmph! That's just like him! Doesn't know how to share that baka!" Konohamaru and Moemi cried. But Udon just shrugged and put some of the coins in his pocket. 


	2. Naruto's First

Music Box...  
  
Chapter 2: Naruto's first....  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT (times infinity) belong to me. Do you think I would be typing fanfics if I owned Naruto??  
  
Naruto arrived at his junky apartment after fleeing the three kids.   
  
"They can be soo noisy, those whiny brats" he laughed. For dinner of course he ate some cup-ramen he found in his pantry. He put down the music box near his bed. He contently slurped the noodles up and quickly slurped it down. Every now and then now he would eye the music box. Sitting innocently in his room. He wondered if there was even a greater treasure then the pretty box itself inside.   
  
It was the deep night. The moon was full and shining down on the sleeping Konoha village. Well most of them were sleeping anyway. The wind howled as if giving a warning to Naruto not to open it. But of course he lent a deaf ear to their calls. He just sat there on his bed. Usually at this time before he would go to bed, he would think about the next day full of training. This time however, he just stared and stared and stared at that box.   
  
"Should I?" Naruto pondered. He was starting to get an uneasy feeling. Then he remembered. "Come on! I'm a Konoha Ninja! Nothing can defeat me that easily!" Immediately all his fears of the box vanished. And he casually waltzed to the waiting piece of wood. Just sitting there. He unlatched it easily and opened it. "WHAT!?" Naruto was VERY disappointed. Nothing there. Nothing inside! It was just another crummy piece of paper. No jewels or even scrolls containing secret jutsus! No nothing!! "Oh come on! I got worked up over this piece of shit!?" he ripped it out of the box and threw it down to the ground. "What a waste of my time!" He was about to get in bed.   
  
He froze. He heard something. Like as if someone was winding up something. The music box? He looked back at it. Naruto walked back to it and looked behind it and sure enough, it was winding up by itself! Scarred, he gave a gasp and quickly dropped the box on the floor. What was happening? Then the lights in his room just turned off. "GAH!! Whoever you are it isn't funny!" he yelled trying not to sound scared.   
  
He remembered this happened before. On Halloween night, Sasuke and Sakura managed to scare the life outta him by leaving him in the dark all by himself, while making scary noises in the background. Perhaps they wanted to do it again? Wait a minute! Sasuke and Sakura only liked playing tricks on him during Halloween and April Fools! But it was in the middle of July! So who would be pranking him in the middle of summer?   
  
"Um…Kiba if that's you then it's not funny!" Naruto said shakily. "…Come on Kakashi-Sensei that's enough" Still no answer. If only he could use a Byakugan! That would come in really handy at the moment, but not being a Hyuuga, he didn't have that skill. Then things headed from scary to freakin scary.   
  
He heard the box pop open. Then a haunting melody filled his room. It was a slow and chilling music. It went on. The soft, scary music made the hair on his neck stand straight up. Well in order to stop it, he thought, he would have to find it first. He started to scramble on the floor. The music made him panic, he started to sweat and breath heavily. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like it at all. It felt as it someone was squeezing the life out of him. Where was that damn music box? When he finds it and he'll shut it off,and throw it away so it'll no longer be his problem. Then he heard HER. A little voice was singing with the music.   
  
The evening moonlight shows the way  
  
So all night we'll run along  
  
Come with me so we can play   
  
The Land of Fun is where we belong   
  
The wind howled louder and his windows snapped open. Naruto heard a little giggle. "Naruto…play with me…" Then she appeared. A ghost of a little girl… She was dressed in a nightgown decorated with many ribbons. Being a ghost she was transparent and had a blue tint to her. He fell to the ground. He didn't like this at all. "Naruto…don't ignore me…play with me…" She floated closer to him. Her hair was long jet black and her eyes were a little fox like. "Play…with…me…"   
  
A scream rang out through Konoha. 


	3. Then Sasuke

Music Box...  
  
Chapter 3: ...Then Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once, I'll say it again. Naruto does NOT belong to me dammit!! I'd be doing better things if I did. But I DON'T.  
  
The next training day it started off normal for the three Gennins in Team 7. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all present. But Sasuke noticed something, Naruto looked quite pale. As if he'd seen a ghost. Curios he goes up to ask him.  
"Hey, Naruto, why you're looking so pale today?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk. "Maybe he came to realize that he's no match for me and he's scared of thinking about it" thought Sasuke laughing slightly.  
"Nothing..." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Really? You sure?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto didn't talk that way. Not usually anyways. "  
"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled. Just then Kakashi showed up. "Yo...Sorry I'm late some kids wanted me to play with them so..." Kakashi started.  
"Kakashi, that's your most pathetic excuse yet" Sakura replied rolling her eyes. "What's wrong with Naruto? He hadn't made any loud outbursts today...Maybe he's just on drugs or something...not that I care anyway"  
"Today we're going to do another D-Mission" Kakashi told them. The group winded up doing some dog walking. Naruto did yell at the stubborn dog he was walking. But not as much. And it was with no profanity. Immediately Sasuke sensed something was wrong...very very very wrong...  
  
~~~  
It was nighttime again. The moon was still out at full shine. The wind softly hummed throughout Konoha. Sasuke was in his bed. Pondering about what could be wrong with Naruto. He wasn't acting like himself. Usually Naruto (and Kiba) were the loudest shinobi he knew. Naruto was definitely not loud that day. He was wondering if it was even necessary to wonder about it anyway. He finally decided that it was not his problem.  
He was about to go to sleep when he heard...laughing... He sat up in his bed. Wait...it sounded like...NARUTO!? It was Naruto laughing like he was having fun. Then he heard someone else. A little girl was laughing with him. He quickly got up and gathered some ninja tools and dashed out the door. If Naruto was not in danger he would tell him to shut up.  
He stopped near the trees by his house. He concealed himself among the tall grass. "What the hell is that baka up to?" he grumbled. Then he saw them. Naruto was running around laughing catching the many fireflies that hovered all over the place. But he wasn't alone. A ghost flew around him trying to keep up with him.  
"Wait up Naruto!" she called.  
"Come on Nodoka! Before they all leave!" Naruto laughed. He raced off catching one in his hands.  
"No fair," Nodoka said sadly. "Here..." Naruto went up to Nokoka and let a firefly zoom around her. She laughed and looked so happy. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He looked like he was having fun too. But when Sasuke looked at his eyes, he was shocked.  
"Nani!?" Sasuke gasped. Naruto's eyes have a soulless look in it. Something was definitely not right. He then turned around and left quietly. Naruto and Nodoka stopped playing and looked up.  
"Can he play with us next time?" asked Nodoka holding Naruto's shoulder.  
"Don't worry Nodoka...he'll play with us next time...I'll make sure of it..." Naruto assuringly said.  
~~~ Sasuke didn't mention what he saw last night to anyone. The day continued as normal. Today's task was to help cleaning around the streets. As they picked up the piles of litter using sticks, Sasuke looked at Naruto. He looked even paler that day. And he never even said a single word. Even Sakura repeatedly asked him what was wrong. Naruto just replied with a headshake. Sasuke decided to look into this even deeper. He was dealing with a ghost. He decided to ask someone who might know about this Nodoka...  
~~~  
Sasuke entered the 3rd Hokage's office. The old man was doing some paper work. He looked up the moment when Sasuke closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama" Sasuke bowed apologetically.  
"No problem Sasuke, sit down" he answered kindly. "Now what would the last of the Uchiha clan need to ask me?"  
"....Do you know or heard of anyone named Nodoka?" Hokage raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh? I see... The Story of Nodoka is a pretty old story, around 100 years old if I'm exact" The old man took a puff from his smoking pipe. "She was a lonely girl with an incurable disease, back then it was anyway. These days anyone can obtain the cure, but back then it was incurable. For that reason she was unable to become the shinobi that she always dreamed to be. She never had any friends for they feared that they might catch it as well. So she was shut off in isolation so that she could not contaminate the population. She would spend her days in one room filled with toys. But of course the toys meant nothing to her for she never had a playmate. Her parents would only visit her 3 times everyday to give her food. She eventually died when she was 7. They made a little shrine for her in the forest, for she always enjoyed it there when she was still healthy. But later there were some sightings of her ghost forcing people to constantly play with her at night. Then the village priests and some spiritual shinobi made special talismans and sealed her off in her shrine." That in it self explained everything...Sasuke just nodded after this explanation. The Hokage sighed and took another puff from his pipe.  
"Some kids like to joke that they've seen the ghost of Nodoka but that could not be true, unless someone removed the seal in her music box which was her most precious possession." He added. "But I take it that someone did, that's why you're here to see me..."  
Sasuke just nodded. "Can I assume that it's Naruto?" he continued. Sasuke nodded, of course Hokage-Sama knew everything... "Ah... Naruto removed the talisman of Nodoka..."  
  
Sasuke got up. "I'll take care of this" He rushed off to his own home to make plans. The sun was already down. The evening dark started coming as Sasuke raced back to his home. When he arrived he stopped in his tracks.  
"Hello Sasuke" Naruto was standing right in front of his doorway. Sasuke immediately whipped out his kunai blade.  
"Outta the way Naruto!" he yelled. Naruto only did a chilling laugh. His eyes even looked scarier than before. He was holding the music box. It popped open and the same music played. Sasuke started to feel weird as if someone was draining him of all his energy and replacing it with fear. Nodoka appeared with a giggling look. She started singing along with the music.  
  
The evening moonlight shows the way  
So all night we'll run along  
Come with me so we can play  
The Land of Fun is where we belong  
  
Sasuke's breathing started racing. He felt sweat run down his neck. He just stood there breathing heavily with a scarred look. "Play with us..." said Naruto and Nodoka. Another scream was heard throughout Konoha that night. 


End file.
